Mounting brackets for conventional voltage electrical wiring are well known, as are mounting brackets for low voltage wiring. Most, if not all, low voltage mounting brackets include some form of device for the retention of low voltage wiring within the footprint of the mounting bracket such as a modified electrical box or the like.
While such devices are entirely suited to their particular application, their structure may not allow for the acceptance and retention of clusters of low voltage wiring of differing sizes or numbers of wires, or may be such that low voltage wiring approaching the bracket from different directions must be extended, bent significantly to provide engagement therewith by the mounting bracket or left in disarray for lack of some means to retain the low voltage wiring in some form of order.